villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Li Li (One Missed Call)
Li Li is an evil spirit and she is both a main character and one of the three main antagonists in the 2003 horror One Missed Call (in Japanese: 着信アリ Chakushin Ari). She was portrayed by Chinese child actress Nana Koizumi. Li Li was born from a chinese woman in a small coal mining town and promptly began cursing and killing people around her. Her mother became her first victim and died from her curse soon after her birth. Li Li wears a white sleeveless dress. The villagers hated Li Li and constantly attacked and abused her. One day, the boys were throwing rocks at her and one of them hit her in the head, causing her blood to splatter on her dress. Li Li was angered by it. She pointed her finger at him, and said that soon he will die, cursing him. Several days later, the boy indeed died from a strange sickness, just as she had predicted. Many others were also cursed and killed by Li Li, including Gao Shumei's neigbours and friend. Angered and horrified, villagers attacked Li Li, tied her up, dragged her to the mine, and sewed her mouth shut with a big needle to prevent her from killing. They then try to kill, and seal her in the mines, but she kills them, unties herself, and takes the needle from them. Li Li kills all people in town, leaving only Gao Shumei, and continues to kill, often sewing the mouths of their victims with her needle, and leaving coal from her mine inside them. Li Li kills hundreds or even thousands of humans and becomes an urban legend. Li Li and Mimiko eventually begin to target a kindergarten teacher Kyoko Okudera and her friends. Li Li kills Madoka. Li Li appears in a suitcase and looks a Kyoko. Kyoko sees her and gets scared. Li Li ties Kyoko up and prepares to stitch her mouth with her needle when Naoto appears. Li Li turns invisible and attacks Naoto with her needle. Li Li pursues Kyoko and Naoto as they try to escape. Li Li grabs Naoto, drags him into the mines and kills him. Li Li eventually kills Kyoko and stitches her mouth. It is unknown what happens to Li Li after this, as she is never seen again, but she is apparently still out there, killing and torturing people, together with Mimiko. Victims #Many villagers #Gao Shumei's friend #Many (possibly hundreds or even thousands) humans #Madoka Uchiyama #Naoto Sakurai #Kyoko Okudera Gallery Part 1 4r1CUze23jg.jpg|Children throwing rocks at Li Li. 8WeJDR_lKbU.jpg 6ojbd3xHkac.jpg s_3cqXS-7As.jpg|Li Li's blood splatters on her dress after one of the rocks hits her head. J_26X6wGcz4.jpg pNtoACvMMSU.jpg 2yp5PSczF6A.jpg|Li Li cursing the boy. 151cpC2Xm-M.jpg|Li Li behind Madoka. bbElZX-G5sc.jpg|Li Li reaches out to Kyoko through Madoka's cellphone. 2guRRGnK8vE.jpg|Li Li appears in a bath. he-wvd5opqs.jpg|Li Li grabs Madoka's hand. k87A3aH-jgk.jpg|Li Li appears in a suitcase. HUJzL7NF_kg.jpg T72T4UfY58M.jpg|Li Li with Naoto. cZLqHIG1gPs.jpg uK5G7iToWTk.jpg lLC8H7IJshI.jpg|Li Li's stitched mouth. tBnqc9nRyD8.jpg|Li Li grabs Kyoko's hand. nV7kbvmEZnA.jpg plJjm4F8ptI.jpg|Li Li appears to Kyoko in the mine. Буфер обмена-35.jpg|Li Li's needle. Буфер обмена-36.jpg Part 2 lx2ZAygBCkg.jpg|Li Li with Kyoko. pRcMdV4NLjs.jpg|Li Li pursues Naoto and Kyoko as they try to escape. cWxc7diMP78.jpg zH8kvJG0ixA.jpg X6nU3dGemaM.jpg d1VyGOvkXyc.jpg dCRIroYrRiI.jpg|Li Li drags Kyoko to her. KnWOJ1nd6vM.jpg|Li Li grabs Naoto. Trivia *Li Li's signature weapon is a giant needle, the same one that was used to stitch her mouth. Category:Villainesses Category:Demon Category:Undead Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Noncorporeal Category:Dark Forms Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elementals Category:Mute Category:The Heavy Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Homicidal Category:Supernatural Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Villains